One More Time
by Xamyish
Summary: The sequal of 'Just One More Drink'. Tsuna and Mukuro has some more troubles rolling by when Byakuran decides to make them his playmates. Lives are just a game to Byakuran, but can Tsuna's heart take what's about to happen to Mukuro? TYL69XTYL27, BL Luff
1. One More Word

Hey all! Thanks for reading One more time. This is for whoever read "Just One More Drink", and wanted more from it. Seems like I drag the story for a long time. Don't hate me A The story might be a bit messed up, cause I was boiling while writing this. TYL69 X TYL27 3

I don't own the characters, they belong to Reborn!

* * *

One more time: One more word

After the 'Tsuna being drunk' incident, the 2 of them was able to make it back to the Vongola residence in one piece. Although they were given a suspicious look by the sun Arcobaleno; Reborn and the cloud guardian; Hibari, they got away unpunished. Happy that they didn't get punished, the 2 of them continued on with their daily mafia life; but something was strange, it seems like Tsuna has been avoiding Mukuro. Mukuro, who notices this, was hoping that his boss doesn't remember what happen on that hotel bed; not that much happened. Knowing Tsuna, his reaction is completely unpredictable.

Our young Vongola boss; Sawada Tsunayoshi, does remember every single thing that happened that night. The rambling, the phone calling, the unbuttoning, the crying but he couldn't remember any kissing. As Tsuna walked down the hallway to his room, he was left with the feeling of dissatisfaction.

"_I was so vulnerable, yet he didn't do anything...not that I really wanted him to do anything...but still nothing. No touching, no feeling..."_

His thoughts trailed off.

"_Why am I even thinking about these, these actions? I should be glad, I didn't get touched, felt, bitten, and/or...AUGH! What I am thinking about? This pineapple business is messing around my head. Maybe I need some sleep, yes some sleep will do me good."_

Tsuna thought to himself, shaking his head. His face was glowing red from thinking about last night. He was too busy telling himself how messed up his head was and didn't noticed how Mukuro was right in front of him and even bumped into him.

"Ah-sorry...M-Mukuro?"

Tsuna said nervously and almost fell back. Mukuro looked down to see Tsuna's bright, red and almost teary face. As he help Tsuna regain his balance, Mukuro noticed how Tsuna avoided his eye contact and turned his face away.

"T-thank you."

Tsuna said and made continued walking, but was stopped because Mukuro was holding on the corner of Tsuna's sleeve.

"Tsunayoshi, is there something wrong? Is this about something I did last night? If it is, I'm really sorry, I didn't really mean anything. I mean it's just you were so cute, and drunk..and I couldn't help myself..."

Mukuro said, his face slowly turning red. Tsuna's eyes were getting teary again and thought to himself.

"_It's not something you did do, it's what you didn't."_

But he can't tell that to him, because Tsuna wasn't even sure how he felt.

"It's nothing. Please leave me alone, I would like some time for myself. I hope you understand that." Tsuna said in a rather cold voice, because Mukuro flinched when he heard those words.

"I-I...I understand. Please have a nice rest."

Mukuro replied with a light bow of his head and left. As soon as he left Tsuna dashed into his room, slammed the door, dived into the covers and burrowed his face with in the pillows. Thoughts whirling around his head, he was confused, lost and was extremely tired. With 5 minutes of time, Tsuna went to sleep.

* * *

Ta-dah! -Gasp- They got into a fight, will they ever be able to make up? Who knows...well, you would if you read the next chapter. Go!Go!Go! It's a short one.

P.S  
Thanks for reading ; D


	2. One More Surprise

One more time : One more Surprise

"Tenth, Tenth! Please wake up Tenth! We have a problem, Tenth!" Gokudera's voice was ringing in Tsuna's ears.

"Wha-What's wrong, Gokudera?" Tsuna yawned.

"What's the problem?"

"Kyoko and Haru got kidnapped by the enemy. We sent Hibari and Mukuro to rescue them, and Hibari just returned with the girls safely but…." Gokudera's voice went quiet.

"Then what's the emergency? The girls are safe now, and everyone returned. Wait, what do you mean 'but'? Kyoko and Haru got kidnapped; Hibari and Mukuro went to save them. Hibari came back with Kyoko and Haru…wait. What happened to Mukuro? Where is Mukuro?" Tsuna said jerking up from his bed. He eyes were focused on Gokudera; waiting for an answer, but Gokudera skilfully avoided his eye contact. He looked down as he spoke.

"Tenth, please follow me to the conference room. You'll learn in there."

As Tsuna entered the conference room, he's surprised to see the entire gang there; even Hibari was there.

"Ah! Kyoko, Haru, are you two alright?" Tsuna asked walking towards the 2 teary eyed girls. They didn't say anything but nod their heads. Tsuna gave a concerned look, which slightly faded away when we caught Reborn's gaze.

"Reborn! What's going on? Who kidnapped Kyoko and Haru? Where did Mukuro go?" Again no one replied, with the silence in the room; Tsuna was getting irritated.

"Why isn't anyone answering me?" He shouted out loud. Tsuna turned to face Hibari with a desperate stare.

"Hibari-san, please answer me. What happened? Why were you the only one who returned with the girls? Where is Mukuro?" Tsuna's voice has started to crack, Hibari was about to answer but was interrupted.

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you missing Mukuro-chan already? I was just borrowing him to play with because I was bored." The voice belonged to a certain person; whose face was on the large computer screen hanging on the wall. A certain someone who Tsuna wishes he doesn't know.


	3. One More Cry

Dun, dun, DUUN. This is were some of the good stuff happens. The answer to where Mukuro is lies in these 815+ words. Mukuro, don't die. o A o

I do not own the characters, they belong to Reborn!

* * *

One More Time : One more Cry

"Fu*k off, Byakuran. What did you do with Mukuro?" Tsuna said, with the stone cold voice, which made the entire room shiver; Tsuna was ticked off.

On the screen appeared Byakuran, making a puppy dog face; his purple eyes almost shining.

"Heei~ Tsunayoshi-kun is so mean to me. You're the same as Mukuro-chan, both of you are no fun. Toys aren't toys when they aren't fun, they're just garbage." Mukuro's expression turned back to his normal sly grin. His words caught Tsuna's immediate attention.

"What do you mean? Mukuro is not your toy, and certainly isn't garbage." Tsuna said shouted at the screen. Byakuran chuckled in returned.

"Of course he's not my toy, not anymore at least." Byakuran opened his eyes, and said slowly.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you're going to be my next toy. If you're as boring as you seem to be, then you'll have to be punished. Come and play with me. You have to come over here, okay?~ "

"Don't mess around! There's no way I'm going to be your slave and do what you say. Just tell me where and what you've done with Mukuro!"

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun won't play with me? That makes me mad, well no matter. Little puppies like you need discipline. I'll show you what happens when dogs don't listen to their master, like how toys need to be fun." The screen went pitch black, and suddenly the lights turned on and what they saw shocked them.

In the centre of the room, there was Mukuro. He was tied down to a wall, cuffs on with wrist and ankles. The right side of his face was badly beaten up, blood slowly dripping down his cheek. His clothes were full of holes and burn marks, like he shot thousands of times then dipped into fire. There were cuts all over his body and his head was sort of drooping down. The room echoed with Byakuran's voice.

"Wakey-wakey, Mukuro-chan! ~ Can you guess who is watching you right now? Tsunayoshi-kun is! I'm going to make him my new playmate, because you're boring and no fun. You don't mind if I use you're preacious boss as a simple dog toy, do you?"

There was a silence before anyone said something. It was Mukuro who broke the silence first by coughing out some blood.

"…ku…fufu. If you think you can just use me to lure Tsunayoshi out, you're wrong…." Mukuro was silent again, but not for long.

"Tsunayoshi…please forget about me. Please don't come here, Byakuran is just fooling you; don't let that freak near you. Tsunayoshi, stay there and protect everyone and everything dear to you. Tsunayoshi, PLEASE FORGET ABOUT ME!" Mukuro was able to shout out those words, before coughing out some more blood. Byakuran's voice echoed again.

"_Protect everyone and everything dear to me?" _Tsuna thought as he holds backs his tears.

"Heei~ that's not nice Mukuro-chan. 'That freak', is you're master right now and bad dogs should get punished; like this."

All of a sudden, a bright green light flashed, followed by a loud painful scream from Mukuro. Now, Mukuro was now knocked out cold; hopefully. The scream was returned by Byakuran laughing and Tsuna himself screaming back.

"MUKURO! Byakuran, what did you do to him? What was that light?"

"Nothing much, I just sent 5,000 volts of lighting through his body! That's just enough energy to damage him, but not enough to kill him; instantly that is." Byakuran replied, like it was a commonly used answer.

"Anyway, Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm really getting bored of playing with Mukuro-chan. So hurry up and come over here! Before you say anything, I won't let you get a chance to answer. Just to make sure you'll come, I'm injecting Mukuro-chan with poison now; if you don't mind. It'll slowly destroy his internal organs and his nervous system. First he'll feel the burning pain of his muscle tissues slowly ripping apart. Then he'll slowly lose the ability to touch, hear, speak and finally see. And eventually his heart muscles will die and so will he."

There was more silence as the needle can out of the wall and injected Mukuro. If you listened carefully, you could've heard a quiet yelp.

"I feel sorry for Mukuro-chan. That's a horrible way to die. What kind of cruel person would do such a thing? Oh wait me of course."

Tsuna just stood there, in shock. His mind went blank and he almost passed out until he heard the devil speak again.

"Hora, Tsunayoshi-kun. I don't think taking a nap now is a good idea. You should get here as soon as possible. If you're a good playmate, I'll give Mukuro-kun the antidote. There is a limo waiting outside, I'll see you soon~ "

* * *

Don't do it Tsuna! Don't go to that freak! o A o Oh wait,it's up to me to decide xD Stay tuned of the next chapter. Will Tsuna risk his life to save Mukuro's?

P.S

Protect everyone and everything around you. Even if I shall fall, never look back and keep moving on.


	4. One More GoodBye

Thanks for reading! This is another quickie chapter. Look's like Tsuna went afterall (duh.) Wellp...thats pretty much it.

I do not own any characters, they belong to Reborn!

* * *

One More Time: One More Good-Bye

The screen goes blank, and silence took over the Vongola conference room once again. Thought run through Tsuna mind, switching from anger, sorrow, and confusion. He didn't know what to do; he mind was as lost as his heart. He managed to utter something, he wasn't sure what.

"I'm going."

Tsuna's legs begin to make its way to the exit. The rest of his guardians' notices this and tries to stop him.

"Tenth, maybe you should wait a bit. We just need some time to create a plan." Gokudera started to say.

"Yeah, Tsuna. You can't go in rushing in there; it's obviously a trap to the extreme." Ryohei said backing Gokudera up. Tsuna stopped, and subconsciously said his thoughts out loud. They came out in something a little more than a whisper. Whispers that sent chills down your spine.

"Time? Wait? Mukuro is dying as we speak. I don't think we have time for that."

"Hold on, Tsuna. Remember what Mukuro said? He told you to stay here and protect everyone and everything important to you. You're not going to listen to him?" Yamamato said. Tsuna stopped, but didn't look back.

"How can I protect everyone and everything? I'm just one person, but this one person has many friends. This person's friends here are all protected, but there is one who isn't. How could this person protect everyone when he can't even protect one? I choose not to listen to him, but to listen to my heart." Tsuna paused and turned around, showing a sad smile with determined eyes.

"Everyone, please be safe. I'll be back with Mukuro too, so don't worry." Tsuna gave a weak smile and said the usual.

"Well, I'm off!" Too his surprised, he was echoed by the chorus of,

"Have a safe trip!" from the gang behind him. As he continues to walk towards the limo that Byakuran sent, he could feel a hot tear make its way down his cheek. He rubbed the tears away, and entered the vehicle. With a quick glance of his old home, he thought to himself.

"Thank you, everybody. Mukuro, just wait for me."

* * *

"I choose not to listen to him, but to listen to my heart." OH Tsuna, who teaches you theses words...oh. xD The next chapter is going to be good. What will Tsuna find behind thoese doors, and do I smell some 10027?

Thanks for reading!


	5. One More Step

Thanks for chooseing One More Time! Ohho~ What do we have here? 10027?(ByakuranXTsuna) Wait no more, read~!

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Reborn!

* * *

One More Time: One More Step

Tsuna finally arrives at one of Byakuran's many scapegoat houses. He had to track them all one by one to make sure that Byakuran isn't in the country harassing his family. Eventually he gave up, which seems like a wise choice because Byakuran has more hideouts now. Well, it's doesn't matter; as long as he still pays the property tax.

Tsuna looks at the large house that bellows in front of him. It didn't look that shady, but he couldn't trust Byakuran. He dashed into the house, time was running out. As Tsuna entered the house, the doors behind him quickly swung closed. Tsuna tried to stay calm, and swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat.

"Byakuran, I know you're here! Come out now!" Tsuna looked down and blushed a bit.

"I-I'm here to play." There was an awkward silence, but suddenly there floors beneath him started to light up. They formed several arrows, all point towards one direction. Tsuna, taking a clue, began to follow those arrows. What started out as speed walking turned into a full out sprint. Tsuna was losing time, time was losing Tsuna. The arrows finally lead him to a large door, which opened slowly. Behind the doors there were a desk and someone sitting in a chair. The chair slowly turned around, and naturally it was Byakuran sitting there; with his bag of marshmallows and sly grin.

"I never knew you were so eager to play with me, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said, making his way towards Tsuna. Tsuna was expecting a punch of a kick of some sort, but Byakuran just kept on walking towards him. Tsuna's reflex plus his nervousness made him walk back. As Byakuran advances, Tsuna takes a step back, walk towards, walk away. It continued like that for awhile until Tsuna was pinned against a wall. Byakuran smirked, like this was his perfect moment.

"Tsunayoshi...-kun." Byakuran said swiftly as he grabbed Tsuna's hands. One hand grabbing two of his wrists and pinning them right about Tsuna's head. Now Tsuna can't use his arms, with his defence down Byakuran leaned in towards Tsuna's face; which cause him to blush.

"W-what are you doing, Byakuran?" Tsuna stuttered out.

"I'm playing." Byakuran replied, as he slowly slid his free hand underneath Tsuna's shirt. He could feel Tsuna shiver as he did so.

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun? I thought you were played like this Mukuro-chan all the time. He never touched you here?" Byakuran said as he slid he long thin finger across Tsuna's abdomen; again Tsuna shivered.

"Or touched you here?" Byakuran's finger made its way right towards his chest, and even made a small circle around it.

"Or have he touched it here." He said as he pointed the area where Tsuna's heart will be. Byakuran brought his ears towards Tsuna's chest, pressing it against it.

"Ta-Thump. Ta-Thump. Ta-Thump"

The sound of Tsuna quicken, embarrassed heart rate amused him. He loved the sound of a nervous person in front of him. He looked up to see Tsuna's face, bright red. But what amused him the most, was that his eyes were looking start ahead; and were so focused. His head made its way to face Tsuna's head, their noses we're practically touching. Now Byakuran was looking directly in Tsuna's eyes. That didn't affect Tsuna one bit, it seems like Tsuna is looking right through Byakuran. Without moving his eyes, Tsuna said something.

"Are you done yet, Byakuran?" That made Byakuran really amused, and his widen.

"Nope, not yet. Tell me Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you thinking right now? What were you thinking when I had touched you in those places? Can you tell me? I might be done, after I know." To his surprise, Tsuna actually answered.

"Whenever you touched me, I felt disgusted. To have something like you touch me in my intimate areas. Whenever you touched me, it burned. I feel like burning wherever you've touched already." Tsuna said in a cold voice that even surprised Byakuran, who let his grip lose a little.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

With a blink of an eye, Tsuna had freed himself of Byakuran's grip and has twirled Byakuran in the exact same position he was.

"Nee~ Byakuran, how about I show you how I felt." Tsuna said, with his free reaching underneath Byakuran's shirt. His glove on fire was slowly making his way around all the areas. Byakuran couldn't help it but let out a yelp of pain. Tsuna had easily burned Byakuran's body. All but one area; the area where the heart should be. Tsuna looked at it with curious eyes.

"Is there really something in there? Do you really have a heart?" Tsuna leaned forward and tried to listen to it. Looking back at Byakuran with a blank look he said.

"I can't hear anything. " He brought his hand to where Byakuran's heart should be.

"I can feel it, but I can't hear it. I can't sense it. What kind of game are you playing? This is not funny Byakuran, stop pretending you have a heart. If you did have a heart, you wouldn't do those things to Mukuro. Hey, did you know? He has a heart too. Mukuro, that silly, fuzzy, pineapple; had a heart."

Byakuran managed to chuckle, and Tsuna gave him a curious look.

"The keys and antidote are in the drawer to the left. It has been fun playing with you, Tsunayoshi-kun. You truly are really amazing. I wish I could see the expression of your face when you find out its too late. But I don't think you'll let-"Byakuran's words were cut off, because underneath his shirt; Tsuna just burned his heart. He couldn't didn't want to hear Byakuran's voice anymore. He dropped the heartless and burned Byakuran to the ground and went to the drawers to retrieve the keys and antidote. Like before the floors glowed and arrows pointed all towards one direction. He followed it, until he reached a locked door; which he unlocked to find Mukuro.

What he saw in the video was true; Mukuro was tied to a wall, and was badly injured. Tsuna couldn't utter any words.

* * *

-insert granny laugh here- Welll, how did you like that? xD Well, the next 2 chapters are going to contain some major 6927. It's the time that we're waiting for!

P.S

I really need to stop dragging these stories. I mean, 2 more chapter?


	6. One More

Ah-la~ What's this? Mukuro, is he really...really...He's _?

I do not own any characters, they belong to Reborn!

* * *

One More time: One more...oh forget it.

"MUKURO!" Tsuna cried as he ran towards his near death guardian. Working with haste, he first gave him the antidote, and then unlocked him from the wall. Without the wall holding him up, Mukuro collapsed on the floor.

"Mukuro! Hang in there, Mukuro! You can't die yet!" Tsuna said as he placed Mukuro's head on his lap. He lightly shook Mukuro but nothing happened. As a result the tears building in Tsuna's eyes slowly started to drip out.

_Plop._

A single tear landed on Mukuro's cheek, and there was some movement. Tsuna jumped with excitement, and started to shake Mukuro again. After a few gentle shakes, Mukuro softly murmured a few words.

"You…really shouldn't shake a person like that, especially when they're near death."

"You really shouldn't scare me like that, you stupid pineapple. I thought you were dead." Tsuna scoffed as he tried to fight back some tears.

"Dead? That word used to be a joke to me, but now I it seems so serious. Tsunayoshi, I am dying." Mukuro said with a weak smile.

"You can't die now…no, not yet. I still need you. We still need you. You can't abandon me now! You haven't died a heroic death yet! You can't die after being dealt with a freak like Byakuran!" Tsuna turned around to where Byakuran should have been lying dead, but to his surprised he was gone. Tsuna cursed under his breath as he turned back to face Mukuro. To his surprise, Mukuro managed a soft chuckle.

"I couldn't be any happier with this death. I get to die in the hands of the person I love the most. Forget all the pains I caused you, Tsunayoshi. But please treasure all the happiness I've given you. Forget me, and remember me."

"What the hell do you want me to do? Forget about you, or remember you? Don't make it sound like you're dying. I don't want to forget you; you as my guardian, you as my friend and you from last night." Tsuna is now a sobbing wreck, he has lost control and his tears are pouring out.

"I'm sorry but what is the point of me living now? I can barely feel you, I can barely hear you, and I can barely see you. The fear of never being able to see your smile ever again is far greater than death. " Mukuro whispered. Tsuna remembered what Byakuran had said earlier about the poison.

"_Then he'll slowly lose the ability to touch, hear, speak and finally see. And eventually his heart muscles will die and so will he"_

"..no.." Tsuna whispered in horror as he looked down at Mukuro. Somehow catching his gaze, Mukuro brought his hand slowly towards Tsuna's cheek and lightly brushed a tear away.

"Arrivederci Vongola, Ti amo*."

With that, Mukuro's hand dropped to the floor, and for the final time he smiled.

Tsuna was dumbstruck; he couldn't believe Mukuro is dead right before him. There were so many things that he regretted, so many things he wanted to do with Mukuro and so many things he didn't get to do with Mukuro. Out of all the things, there was one that Tsuna couldn't handle. The thought of it drove him insane and he shouted out his frustration.

"HOW COULD YOU DIE AND LEAVE ME TO BE A VIRGIN? Am I not good enough? Is that you didn't do anything last night? You left me feeling unwanted, now you wandered off and died? I thought you said you loved me! You just throw out thoses words to any random cute looking stranger you see, don't you?You really are, a STUPID PINEAPPLE!"

"_Who are you calling a stupid pineapple, Tsunayoshi?"_

"WAH! M-Mukuro?" Tsuna screamed, as he jumped out of bed, and practically fell off.

"All of us are working hard outside, and I come in to see our boss sleeping like a baby?" Mukuro said with a smirk, slowly walking towards Tsuna. Tsuna's face turned bright red and was praying that he wasn't sleep talking.

"'_How could you die and leave me to be a virgin,' _was it? I couldn't possibly die and leave you. I swear to be by your side, until they day you leave. But before that ever happens, I will always be here."

"W-w-what are you talking about, Mukuro?"

"_Crap, I was sleep talking and he heard everything." Tsuna thought to himself._

Tsuna's face was bright red, and he was avoiding eye contact. Shrinking down into his blankets he quietly mumbled something.

"I don't need you to tell me that, I already know you'll be here forever. You can't leave until I say so." Mukuro smirk grew into a grin.

"You're getting quite cocky now aren't you?" Mukuro leaned in a planted a soft kissed on Tsuna's forehead.

"I'm sorry that you felt unwanted and unsatisfied last night. I still love you. Do you want to know how I truly felt last night?" Tsuna nodded, and Mukuro whispered something right into his ears.

"It won't be fun if he doesn't remember." To Mukuro's surprise, Tsuna whispered something back.

"I can remember now. I can remember and never forget."

* * *

It was a dream? The Byakuran slaying, the Mukuro dying, the Tsuna ranting; it was all just a dream?

Why yes, yes it was.  
"orz

Well, there's still one chapter to go~ The next chapter is just what happens next on this bed. -coughcough- Prepare to be dissapointed! ; ^ ;

P.S

Thanks for reading 'One More Time' ! This is my 3rd attempt of writing a BL fanfic (Failing at it "orz). Help me improve with feedback, please. w


End file.
